fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
UNDEAD
Being a Treatise on Undead and the Nature and Price of Immortality By Princess Liliath Anagazzner Because I was recently asked by Kid about it, I've elected to put some information about the nature of the undead from De Midian to paper, in the hopes that it helps enlighten people about not only what we undead face as individuals, but, as I understand it, a bit of information about us as a whole. There are many individuals who believe that to become undead is to die and lose one's soul. There are others who believe we come into being via possession by evil spirits. Neither is, in fact, the case. Though we are dead, Undead are very closely tied to the mortal realm and to our spirits as well. Unlike mortal creatures, whose spirits are tied to their bodies and yet distinct therefrom, in the case of an undead, body and spirit are truly one, and it is, with some exceptions, nigh-impossible to seperate one from the other. This is true for both incorporeal undead - for what is a ghost if not a creature of spirit? And for corporeal undead such as myself as well. Whilst the benefits of this are obvious; many undead are difficult to destroy, and high undead can prove virtually impossible to kill - our spirits can suffer over time from a special sort of malady. In time, the undead spirit tends to grow cold, heavy, and tired over time, without very specific intervention and assistance. Most undead need to feed in some fashion or another. Vampires, for example, feed upon blood; Spectres leech away vitality from the living, and even ghouls must consume meat. This is more than a simple means of sustaining us; feeding literally revitalizes us, restoring balance to our minds and calming us. Not all undead need to feed; Ghosts, Liches, and Dullahans like myself have no need to feed, though we nonetheless all possess strong ties to the living. Without feeding, Undead that require such fare begin to suffer wracking pains, and increased misery as an unmistakable disquiet spreads through them. This is far worse an experience than any living incarnation of "hunger;" undead that need to feed must do so, lest they slow and collapse, or gradually degenerate and lose their sanity. This is an unfortunate price that most undead must find ways to pay willingly, because the alternative is all too terrifying. A vampire who does not wish to kill to feed may yet avoid doing so through strength of will or finding alternative means to feed, but should they fail to feed, they will gradually devolve into a nigh-mindless state, a predator unable to properly reason. Ferality is a constant concern amongst the Undead. Many Ferals, such as the Broken Ones, were never sentient to begin with, but others originally were. What causes ferality can stem from many things; lack of feeding for an extended period has been known to cause it, if only for limited periods, whereas other undead wander into madness some other way. Undead are not immune to the psychological stressors that the living also face, and can shatter much the same way. Truly undying undead such as Ghosts and Liches - both of which return to animation if destroyed - are particularly susceptible to this, as are "Low" undead that require frequent feeding, such as Ghouls. In the case of the likes of Ghosts and Liches, ferality tends to initially manifest with gradual loss of identity and sense of self, worsening as the Undead under it all is destroyed, though this can be fought through and overcome. In the case of the lower undead, ferality tends to set in like a disease, spreading as their feeding requirements outpace their actual need for food. Once ferality sets in, it is rare indeed that any undead can be saved, though it has been known to occur. "High" undead that have no need to feed conventionally - such as myself - are significantly less-likely to succumb to ferality, since one of the primary causes is subverted. With proper reinforcement and care, ferality can be stemmed off indefinitely.